2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Meringue)
2021 Atlantic hurricane season was the fifth in a string of anomalously hyperactive seasons, featuring 19 named storms, 18 hurricanes, and a record 11 major hurricanes. The 2021 season also featured the most number of hurricanes reaching Category 5 intensity- five. The losses from this season was deemed "colossal" and "biblical" by many, collectively causing $613.45 billion in damages and 27,901 deaths, and it is the costliest, deadliest, and most intense season in Atlantic history. Although only being the third most active season on record, the season produced an unprecedented amount of major hurricanes, owing to anomalously high sea surface temperatures, unusually moist air, and little-to-no wind shear for the duration of the season. The total of 11 major hurricanes surpassed the previous record of nine set by the 2019 season. More than half of all the named storms became major hurricanes, and nine were upgraded to at least Category 4 intensity. The season also became notable due to the huge amount of major hurricanes making landfall over various countries and territories. There were many deadly and destructive storms during the season, but the most destructive ones were the Category 5 hurricanes, Claudette, Grace, and Mindy. Claudette ravaged the Leeward Islands, causing $12.2 billion in damage and 853 deaths. Grace struck the Texas coast at peak intensity, causing $46.6 billion dollars in damage and 133 deaths. Ida, the costliest, strongest, and deadliest hurricane of the season, pummeled the Carribbean before turning north to make a Category 5 landfall over the Tampa Bay Area, causing a massive $338.9 billion in damage and 16,881 deaths. Julian stalled over the Leeward Islands and pummeled Hispaniola before turning north and making a major, direct hit on Bermuda, causing $139.4 billion in damage and 1,821 deaths. Kate rapidly intensified before hitting the Yucatan Peninsula at peak intensity, causing $89.7 billion in damage and 5,446 deaths. Mindy formed unusually south and hit Venezuela and Colombia as a major hurricane before stalling over the Costa Rica-Nicaragua border, causing $104.5 billion in damage and 637 deaths. Nicholas pummeled the Bahamas before making landfall on North Carolina, causing $71.2 billion in damage and 78 deaths. Peter stayed out to sea before becoming an extratropical cyclone that became the costliest and deadliest European cyclone in recorded history, causing $43.3 billion in damage and 1,634 deaths. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2017 till:07/05/2017 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:29/05/2017 till:02/06/2017 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:30/05/2017 till:05/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Ana (C1)" from:15/06/2017 till:19/06/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:04/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Bill (C1)" from:12/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Claudette (C4)" from:18/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Danny (C2)" from:23/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:03/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Fred (C1)" from:10/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" from:15/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Henri (C4)" from:17/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Ida (C5)" barset:break from:22/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Julian (C5)" from:01/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Kate (C5)" from:07/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:08/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Mindy (C4)" from:17/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Nicholas (C5)" from:03/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Odette (C4)" from:12/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Peter (C5)" from:19/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Rose (C3)" from:26/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Sam (C1)" from:14/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TD text:"Twenty-two (TD)" from:03/12/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Teresa (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Ana Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian TBA Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons